Punked
by Silver Ivy
Summary: YYH and Inu crossover:The Spirit Detectives,Shippo, Miroku,and Sesshomaru all transfer to Kagome's school and take part in the battle between punks and preps. But what happens when the stakes for winning are life or death? KurKag, SanYus
1. Chapter 1

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho characters

I own the teachers though   
  
This is my first fic so be nice I will welcome all suggestions, and try to put them in the story and dedicate that chapter to the reviewer whose idea it was.

"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/youko and kurama talking/

ON TO THE FIC

Kagome's house  
  
RIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG "Crap, I am so late for school", yelled Kagome as she got dressed and ran down the stairs, pecking her mother on the cheek, and running to her car to go back to school after a 2 week Christmas Vacation.

Sesshomaru's house  
  
"Good morning Tokyo!!!" "And what a lovely day it is", said the radio announcer before Sesshomaru thrust his poison claws through his alarm clock, while mumbling about idiots that should have their vocal chords ripped out as a birthday present for the rest of the world.

"God damn people, are too perky at six in the morning", he said while taking a shower (AN drools) and getting dressed in his usual punk clothes, a pair of black leather pants and a baggy T-shirt that said 'you have no chance of a date with me so fuck off', and a leather dog collar with spikes.

He then walked out of the door to start a new school, called Sariaky junior high (AN spelling of Yusuke's school??)

Sariaky junior high  
  
"Kagome over here!"

"Hey, Sango, I haven't seen you in 2 weeks, so any new kids?"

"Kag, we have a hot new punk student"

"YES, another victory against the evil hell on earth preps and cheerleaders!!, wait, he is cute?? gotta go Sango and volunteer to show him around the school. Bye, see ya at lunch"

Sango just laughed at Kagome's back thinking 'good god if Inu-yasha's brother and Kagome meet each other, this school may as well be renamed as 'Welcome to hell.'

Koenma's office in Spirit World  
  
"Hey toddler! What the hell were you thinking enrolling all of us at Sariaky junior high!, Don't you think I was happy being the only Spirit detective there??"  
  
Koenma laughed nervously  
  
"Yusuke, calm down, this way it is easier on Botan to get you all if we have a mission for you, plus there are demons there and a miko, so you won't be bored. Although you can't destroy the demons or the miko, they don't cause any trouble for me so there is no reason to go shooting them all with your Spirit Gun, got that Yusuke?"

"Oh, and Hiei, you can not let your anger get the batter of you, you must not go slicing people in half or releasing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on them if they tick you off, okay?"

"Kurama, I am trusting you to help keep everyone in order and not to let Youko out and play pranks on mortals."  
  
"Well, now Botan will take you to your new school and get you enrolled"  
  
"Come on Koenma, have a heart, don't make us go to school today, I am so tired." Yusuke whimpered.  
  
"Come on boys", came the all to cheery voice of Botan, "Time to go to school." As she opened a portal about a block away from the school. "Now be good and don't skip classes!" She yelled at their retreating backs.

At Sariaky Junior High  
  
"Come on Yusuke, smile, it really isn't all that bad. I mean it can't be worse that fighting Toguro in the Dark Tournament." Said Kurama in a feeble attempt to cheer up Yusuke.  
  
Since Sariaky junior high didn't have a dress code all of the gang were dressed up in punk clothes, and everyone in the schoolyard was avoiding them like the plague, and Hiei glaring at everyone was not helping matters.  
  
'God, this is going to be one hell of a year' thought Kurama as they all made their way to the Front office to pick up their schedules. At the Front Office  
  
Kagome walked into the front office noticing all of the new students, 'there were 7 of them, and they were all guys, and all were hot except for the Elvis hair dude, he looks like an ape.' Kagome thought.  
  
Hiei snorted as he read her mind, 'ahh, a new insult to call Kuwabara, an ape'  
  
'Umm, could you not read my mind please??, it really is irritating.'

'How could you tell wench?'

'THE NAME IS KA-GO-ME not WENCH, and for your information I am a miko, does that answer your question, demon?'  
  
'Wait, you can tell demons apart from mortals?'

'Yep!'  
  
'Shit', Hiei thought, 'this year will be a pain in the ass, if there are any other mikos or demons here who can tell what we are.'  
  
Suddenly the principal came out of his office to welcome all of the new students to the school, and said, "Miss Higurashi, what are you doing here, you can't be in trouble already."  
  
"Hello Mr. Takanaka, no, I came to show the new students around the school, Ms. Ippolito said it was my punishment for disturbing the class right before we left for Christmas break." She lied.  
  
Sighing miserably Mr. Takanaka said, "Very well, then, Kagome you will show the new students around, tell the secretary to change their schedules to match yours, and do not cause any trouble today since it is the first day back Miss Higurashi."  
  
"I promise not to cause any trouble today Mr. Takanaka." Kagome said.

'But tomorrow is another matter entirely.' She smirked to herself as she led the new students out of the office with their schedules in hand showing them the way to homeroom, as she got a better look at all of them.  
  
Sesshomaru was also taking a better look at their guide and her outfit and how it hugged all of her curves perfectly. She was wearing black pants that flared out at the bottom with chains hanging for her pockets and belt loops and a camouflage T-shirt that said 'Ha! Now you can't see me!'  
  
"All right guys" Kagome said, "My name is Kagome, and I am part of the punk group, judging by your clothes, you guys are all punk too right??"  
  
Guys, "Yep"  
  
"Awesome, you all do hate preps and cheerleaders right?"  
  
"Guys, "Yep"  
  
"Good now tell me your names" Kagome said.  
  
The boy with long silver hair and amber eyes said, "I am Sesshomaru Taiyouki, and Inu-yasha's older brother."  
  
The boy with brown hair tied in a low ponytail said "And I my fair lady am Miroku."  
  
The red head with a ponytail was Shippo, and the long haired red head was Kurama.  
  
The rest of the guys were introduced as Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
All were thinking 'will be an awesome year.'

Vote for the pairings please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters I do own the teachers  
  
"speaking" 'thoughts or telepathy' /Youko and Kurama/

Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
Sessh' BabyGrl

Kurama's Angel

Best Demon

Moonlightassassin

inuyuyu-16

................................

Pairings so far

Hiei/Kag= 2

Kurama/Kag=2

Miroku/Sango=1

Hiei/Sango=1

Sess/kag/Hiei=1

What about Yusuke, Shippo and Kuwabara?  
Should I add in Naraku and Kouga?

Remember to vote for the pairings!!!

Homeroom  
  
"Attention class! We have many new students so remember to help them if they ask for it. Now all of you can just sit wherever you want" said homeroom teacher Mr. Perry.  
  
As the guys took their seats with Kagome and met Sango, they all heard the drool hitting the floor and the snickering of the preps from their little corner.  
  
When Mr. Perry left the room, the preps came over to the punks and their leader Kikyo came out with her boyfriend Inu-yasha, "Well, well, what do we have hear more little freaks to join the group?"  
  
Kagome just laughed and said, "Well freaks are better than pretty pink preps anyday, right guys?"  
  
Miroku got on the ground and kneeled in from of Kikyo and said his trademark, "O fair lady, will you do me the honor of bearing me a child?"  
  
When Kikyo heard that all she could do was faint while all of the punks laughed at her and the preps who, without their leader, were running around like headless chickens.  
  
During the chaos Kurama let Youko out to do what he does best, play pranks (or steal). Youko stole Mr. Perry's neon green permanent marker and started doodling on Kikyo's face.  
  
A sun went on one cheek, and a kiss me went on her fore head as well as miscellaneous doodles.  
  
Just after Youko finished his masterpiece, Mr Perry came into the room and Kikyo began to wake up and proceeded to walk to her desk.  
  
She turned to look at the class when she heard laughter and yelled, "What are you all yelling at you morons!! You should be groveling down at my feet and thanking me for letting you look at me you ungrateful jerks."  
  
Inu-yasha whispered something in her ear, and Kikyo whipped out her mirror from her purse and screamed as she saw what had been done to her face.  
  
Kuwabara felt bad for Kikyo even though she was a prep, he thought it was wrong mock a girl, so he handed her a Kleenex to try to wipe off the neon green permanent marker.  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the punks just snickered as instead of coming off the marker just spread on her face until her whole face was green.  
  
After Kikyo got over the shock of her neon green face, she screamed, " Whoever the bastards are who did this to me, this is war, and trust me you shall pay!!!"  
  
At lunch  
  
The whole gang was congratulating Kurama about his amazing masterpiece, when Inu-yasha walk up to them.  
  
"Sesshomaru, how could you start a war, I mean at least you could chose to be on the winning side instead of this jackass of a group," Inu-yasha smirked, "I mean, why would you really give up a chance to dress like me, and the rest of my group??"  
  
Sesshomaru just smirked and looked at what his brother was wearing, A sky blue polo shirt, and pressed khaki pants, with white sneakers.  
  
"My dear deluded brother," Sesshomaru drawled," What on earth would possess me to look like an ass?? Even on pain of death, I would never wear something like that shit."  
  
Sango snickered as Inu-yasha slid away like the snake he was.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was thinking, 'okay we have two kitsunes, one fire apparition, one inuyoukai, one person with high spiritual powers, and two people with a lot of spirit energy. Then there is me, a miko, and Sango, a demon exterminator. This will be interesting, I wonder if I should blow everyone's cover?? So that we can band together and give the Kikyo and the preps one hell of a time.'  
  
"Kagome? Earth to Kagome??" Sango yelled in her ear.  
  
"God damn it Sango, what the hell was that for?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"You just totally zoned out on us and well we were wondering when you were coming back anytime soon."  
  
"Well I was thinking, how about we all band together and give the preps one hell of a school year? Oh and don't worry guys nearly all of you here are demons so if you have to leave suddenly I will understand."  
  
"Wait a minute, how did you know that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Easy! I am a miko, I can sense demons, shoot purification arrows, shoot beams of purifying energy, and put up barriers as well as several other things. So, I know that Sesshomaru is an inuyoukai, Shippo is a kitsune, and Kurama shares a body with a kitsune, Hiei is a fire apparition, Yusuke and Kuwabara both have a lot of spirit energy, and Miroku has a lot of spiritual energy because he is a monk. In addition, Sango is a demon exterminator and I am a miko. Even though the preps have demons and a miko, I still think we can kick their asses. You guys in?" After the shock of having their covers blown everyone agreed to band together to kick some preppy ass.  
  
Yusuke and the rest of Spirit Detectives then decided to tell their friends about the spirit world and Koenma so if they were gone for several weeks they wouldn't worry too much, they thought, 'what the hell? They already know about demons and everything so it shouldn't really matter.'  
  
After school  
  
The whole punk gang decided after school to go to the mall and visit the best punk/prep store in existence: Hot Topic.  
  
Only suddenly, Kikyo and the preps walked in front of them with a black bag in everyone's hand. "Well now what do we have here? The freaks who ruined my face, with this horrid green marker, that won't come out for a while. Now I don't think that was very nice was it? So here is my revenge," she said while motioning for the preps to take something out of their bags.  
  
The one thought running though the punks mind was 'shit, what the hell is in those bags'   
  
Tee Hee cliffhanger!! Review please!! Vote for the pairings


	3. Chapter 3

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters I do own the teachers though  
  
"speaking"

'thinking or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/

Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
Sessh's BabyGrl

Pairings so far  
  
Sango/Miroku = 1

Sango/Hiei = 1

Kagome/Kurama = 2

Kagome/Hiei = 2

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei = 2

Sesshomaru/Kagome = 1  
  
Well, that is interesting.

What about Shippo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara?? Should I add in Naraku and Kouga?? Any characters you want me to add?? Tell me in your reviews!!!!!!  
  
On the street  
  
"What Kikyo, you going to throw mascara and glitter at us?" teased Kagome, "ohh I am so scared."  
  
"Well, freaks you should be pleased this little prank is spectacular even if I do say so myself." Said Kikyo while flipping her hair and inspecting her fake nails to make sure they hadn't chipped.  
  
"Ready, aim, fire!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
Out of the bags came nothing other than balloons??????????  
  
All of the punks burst out laughing thinking 'oh yeah sure I am so scared of pink balloons.  
  
Of course once the balloons hit the punks there was no more laughter because out of the balloons came nothing other than hot pink die.  
  
Their black clothes were now a lovely shade of HOT PINK.  
  
"What the fuck was that for bitch" yelled Yusuke, "geez, it wasn't all of us than gave you a clown job, and what the hell did you fill these damn balloons with." Inu-yasha took the liberty of answering this, "Well, these lovely balloons were filled with permanent hot pink die. So enjoy the forever pink clothes brother," He smirked.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama had to hold Sesshomaru back from beating the shit out of Inu-yasha, and it was a good job they did otherwise he would have never been able to have children, ever.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome just stood by and laughed. "You think this really ticks us off Kikyo? Honestly you and your preppy ass friends will have to do a hell of a lot better than that in order to beat us. Don't worry though we will show you some real pranks, not this baby shit you just tossed at us."  
  
At the Mall  
  
Everyone got tons of stares thanks to their pink and black tie-die clothes as they walked to Hot Topic for a shopping spree to replace their ruined clothes and to get items for their idea of pay back.  
  
After busting about a thousand dollars at Hot Topic on new clothes and bright purple and black die.  
  
After their shopping spree the gang headed towards the nearest grocery store to get whipped cream, frosting, jelly, 9 packets of balloons, plus a camera and film.  
  
They then all decided to go to Kagome's house to assemble the newest prank.  
  
At Kagome's House  
  
"Hey Mom I'm home!! And I brought some of my friends with me." Yelled Kagome.  
  
"all right sweetie, do you want me to bring some cookies and soda up to your room for you and your friends?" said Ms. Higurashi as she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
While all of this was going on the rest of the gang except for Sango, Sesshomaru, and Hiei were all staring with their mouths open at the sight of Kagome's house which was more like a mansion to be honest.  
  
"Guys! Snap out of it!" said Kagome as she waved her hand in front of their faces. "Come on lets go upstairs to my room and start operation payback.  
  
As they ran up the stairs Yusuke said to Kagome, "Why didn't you tell us you were rich Kag?"  
  
Kagome grinned sheepishly, "Hehe I forgot to tell you that my dad is a manager of the Nestle factory here in this town didn't I? I am so sorry, I just didn't think it was all that important."  
  
The rest of the guys just shook their head at Kagome's innocence and stupidity.  
  
They all ran upstairs to her room and sat on the floor getting out the equipment.  
  
"Now guys, tomorrow lets just show the preps from hell how to do a proper balloon prank." Sango snickered as they all filled up the balloons with frosting and jelly  
  
"Now here is how we should do this," said Sesshomaru, "We will do the main part of the prank at lunch, everyone but Kurama, Hiei and myself will be on the roof with the balloons filled with jelly and frosting. When the preps come out toss the balloons at them until you run out of ammo, but throw quickly, we don't want them to get a chance to run away. Shippo and I will be downstairs and when you run out of balloons, we shall spray them with whipped cream using our demon speed, while Kurama takes photos of them and then we can post the pictures on websites and around the town."  
  
Everyone just stared at Sesshomaru because it was such a great plan and that was the most he had ever said to them.  
  
The gang then started laughing and smirking at the thoughts of the looks on the preps faces, and what to do with the pictures of the 'sugared up' preps. The next day  
  
The whole gang had ended up staying over at Kagome's house because it took so long to prepare operation payback. But that was okay, there were enough guest rooms in her house and since they all shop at Hot Topic and they mainly sell guys clothes they all just borrowed her clothes.  
  
When they all arrived at the kitchen dressed and ready for school, Ms. Higurashi greeted them with pancakes and waffles for breakfast before they left.  
  
"Have a good day kids." She yelled out after them as they left the house,  
  
'Now that is odd,' she thought, 'Why on earth would they have such big backpacks on the second day of school, surely the teachers didn't give them homework on the first day back.'  
  
She shrugged it off and went back inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters I do own the teachers though  
  
"thoughts" 'thinking or telepathy' /Youko and Kurama/  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kikat

Dragon Pixie 14

And to the people who put me one their favories  
  
So far the pairings are  
  
Sango/Miroku = 1

Sango/Yusuke = 1

Kagome/Kurama = 4

Kagome/Hiei = 2

Kagome/Sesshomaru = 2

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei =1  
  
What about Kuwabara and Shippo? Should I add in Yukina and Kilala for them? Should I add in Naraku and Kouga? Tell me if you want any characters added in.  
  
IDEAS FOR PRANKS ARE NEEDED  
  
Umm, I will try to update at least once a day until summer break ends, after that we will just play it by ear.

At School  
  
The punk gang was happily smirking to themselves at the thought of their prank and what they would do to the photos of the 'sugared up' preps.  
  
"Hey! I know!!" yelled Kuwabara, "We can send the photos to the town newspaper and then the whole town will know what we did!!"  
  
Everyone was in shock even Sesshomaru and Hiei had their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you guys are staring at?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"Sorry, Kuwabara." said Kurama, "It's just no one really thought you could think of a decent idea, let alone think."  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabara, you look like an ape, so we all think of you as a stupid ape." Smirked Yusuke.  
  
"HEY!!" yelled Kuwabara as everyone laughed at him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the ape and his little friends." Kikyo said as she ignored Kuwabara arguing in the background that he was not an ape. "How did you like our little prank yesterday Kagome? I was quite lovely wasn't it?" Kikyo drawled as Inu-yasha came up and put his arm around Kikyo's waist, ignoring the retching sounds the punks were making.  
  
"Oh, Kikyo, your prank was spectacular. In fact we all acknowledge you as our queen bitch." Kagome said sarcastically while mock bowing to her.  
  
Of course the idiot Kikyo was she said, "Of course I am supreme to you, I am glad you finally realized it. Now we can get rid of your horrid clothes and get you looking just like me!"  
  
The whole gang was just shocked and stared silently as Kikyo walked off, marveling at her stupidity.  
  
In homeroom  
  
"Class!! Pay attention!! Yelled Mr. Perry, "You will all be assigned a project that concerns the legend of the Shikon No Tama, or the jewel of four souls. It will be due in one month and I don't care how large to groups are as long as it gets done."  
  
Everyone cheered at the fact that they could all work together on the project, and walked out of the classroom discussing what they should do and who would do what.  
  
The punks just sat in their classes and then waited patiently for lunch to come so they could show the preps a real prank and of course for revenge against the 'queen bitch'.  
  
At Lunch  
  
"All right guys, remember everyone but Shippo, Kurama, and myself go to the roof and pelt the preps with the balloons as soon as they come out. The rest is up to Kurama for the most part after Shippo and I whip cream them. Got that?" Sesshomaru briefly ran over their plan again.  
  
Everyone nodded and began to take their positions getting ready the camera, whipped cream and 'dessert' balloons.  
  
/This will be interestingYouko?Yes of course who else do you share a body with?Shut upHaha Kurama is all crankyAm notAre to/ 'Pay attention you two, the targets approach.' /What how the hell did you butt into our conversation/ Youko and Kurama asked. 'You guys never pay attention' Kagome shook her head as she replied, 'I am a MIKO remember??' /ohh yeah/ "All right, here they are" Kagome whispered as Kikyo and her group got out of the school building.  
  
"Ready, aim, FIRE!!!" Kagome screamed, as everyone threw their balloons down on the unsuspecting preps and laughed as Kikyo screamed, "THE SKY IS FALLING!!!"  
  
But the best part was when whipped cream was squirted at them from out of the air like magic and Kikyo screamed, "AHHH, THE TREES SPIT WHIPPED CREAM AT ME!!!! SAVE ME INU-YASHA!!!"  
  
All Inu-yasha did was yell at the tree saying, "I shall call my lawyer and sue you."  
  
The finishing touch was Kurama taking pictures of this from behind the bushes while trying not to laugh and get caught.  
  
After the prank Kikyo and her preps came up to the gang.  
  
"Why did you do that Kagome?? I thought you said I was better than you this morning, and ahh, I am so confused."  
  
"Yeah don't hurt your brain trying to think, your not used to it." Murmured Miroku.  
  
"Well I can't believe you are this slow, Kikyo," Said Shippo, "But I was always told to help the senile and retarded, so Kagome was sarcastic you bitch, and you for it like the idiot you are. Then we threw balloons at you filled with jelly and frosting. Then we covered you in whipped cream."  
  
Of course Shippo purposely left out the pictures they had ready to be taken to the newspaper, but ohh well.  
  
"YOU BITCH," Kikyo screamed, "ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE BASTARDS!!!"  
  
Yusuke just smirked and said, "Well being a bastard or a bitch is way better than being a prep or one of your friends.  
  
And with that The gang walked off laughing as Kikyo yelled at their backs, "THIS MEANS WAR!!" After School  
  
The whole gang was still excited on what they had pulled off until Kuwabara pointed out that maybe they should be worried about what Kikyo might do for revenge.  
  
"Don't worry ape," Said Hiei, "What could the pom pom queen do to us?"  
  
"Kuwabara is right," said Kurama to everyones surprise, "Kikyo may not be able to think of her own prank, but she has the money to hire people to do a lot worse than she ever could."  
  
"Come on guys, we will worry about that when we have to for now lets just get this film developed and give it to the town newspaper for the Sunday edition." Chuckled Kagome as she pictured a blown up picture of the 'sugared up' preps while on their way to the photo shop.  
  
Please Review and vote for pairings and give me ideas for pranks!!!

If I use your prank I will dedicate the chapter to you

See ya next chappy!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters I do own the teachers though  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers!!  
Astrophel

Sesshy's BabyGrl

Liz

MLD

Sweet-Inukag

Chinadoll27

The pairings so far are  
  
Kagome/Kurama = 7

Kagome/Hiei = 4

Kagome/Sesshomaru = 4

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei = 1

Sango/Yusuke = 2

Sango/Miroku = 2

Sess/OC = 1

Botan/Hiei = 1

Kawabara/Yukina = 1  
  
Keep on voting for the pairings, but no matter what, after this story is done, I will be doing a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic, and maybe a Kagome/Hiei fic.

I was asked why I don't make up characters and use them as OCs, i don't know maybe i will, tell me if you want me to!!

I NEED IDEAS FOR PRANKS!!!!  
  
If I use your idea I will dedicate the chapter to you. Do you want me to add in Naraku, Kouga, Kanna, Kagura, Yukina, and Kilala?? Will Kuwabara and Shippo end up with no one. And what about Botan?

TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CHINADOLL27, because I used her idea  
  
"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/  
  
The next day  
  
Kikyo and the rest of the preps were on the front page on the Shikon Tribune, with the title of "Sweet or Sour?"  
  
The gang who again, had spent the night at Kagome's house cracked up when they saw what the paper the next day.  
  
"We really outdid ourselves this time." Sango announced, "I only wish I could see the looks on their faces when they see the Tribune this morning!!"  
  
At Kikyo's House "AHH, those BASTARDS shall PAY DEARLY!!" Kikyo shrieked as she saw the front page on the Tribune with pictures of her and her friends looking like human sundaes.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG  
  
"Who the hell could be here at this hour, I didn't even get to do my face mask?" Kikyo wondered.  
  
"Hello my woman." Kouga said.  
  
"Ohh, hello love, I wasn't expecting you this early, although maybe it is a good thing, wouldn't want Inu-yasha finding us together, now would we?" Kikyo muttered as Kouga gave her a kiss.  
  
"When are you going to dump mutt-face? It isn't like you really love him or anything, your just stringing him along to get to his brother, right, or you two-timing on me now, sweetie pie? Kouga whimpered as Kikyo kissed him again and then proceeded to deep the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. (AN so gross, kissing Kikyo)  
  
Kouga then saw the Shikon and burst out laughing.  
  
"Who the hell would be so stupid to fall for such a thing?" He said before noticing his girlfriends glare.  
  
"I was one of those so called stupid people Kouga," She scowled.  
  
"Hey baby did I call you stupid, I meant to say the people who did that to you were stupid." Kouga laughed nervously, thinking 'thank god she really is stupid other wise that never would have worked.'  
  
Kikyo just smiled and pecked him on the lips and said, "Love, you have to help me get back at those freaks that did this to me. They humiliated me in front of the whole school and now the whole town knows of it too." She pouted prettily thinking, 'my god I am getting good at manipulating people.'  
  
"Of course baby, you know I would do anything for you." Kouga said as they headed up to Kikyo's bedroom.  
  
At Kagome's house  
  
Botan suddenly appeared saying, "Yusuke, guys!! Come here Koenma wants you NOW."  
  
"What is it Botan?" Kurama asked politely before Kuwabara could harass her again.  
  
"I have no clue, all he would tell me was you and your friends have to come to spirit world right away."  
  
"Botan," Kurama said, "Did he mean all our friends not just us Spirit Detectives?"  
  
"YES! Now hurry up, Koenma was very angry for some reason." Botan said as started biting her nails because she was so upset.  
  
In Spirit World  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EXPOSING YOURSELVES AS SPIRIT DETECTIVES!!" Cowman ranted as the gang just stood there astounded that such a small person could make such a loud noise.  
  
"Sir?" Kagome said, "It is my fault I am a miko, and since all of us are either demons, miko/monks, or people with enormously high spirit energy I said what everyone is."  
  
"I didn't know mikes existed anymore I thought they all died out years ago." Koenma muttered, "Ah well, I suppose it doesn't matter now that I know what really happened just make sure that this sort of thing never happens again. Okay?"  
  
Everyone quickly agreed thanks to his earlier explosion at them.  
  
"Now to the real reason I called you here, I accidentally let an evil hanyou be reincarnated, and I need you to keep a close eye on him. The hanyou's name is Naraku and he will be transferring to your school on Monday. You will befriend him and find out what his intentions are in this life. Got that? As for you Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Sesshomaru you too will now work for me, since you now know about the Spirit World." Koenma stated.  
  
"That will be all for now guys, Botan will now take you back to Miss Higurashi's house and U will get you if I need to. Oh, by the way, nice job on your prank, but watch your backs, Kikyo does have some very powerful friends, that if she wanted to, would kill you without a second thought." Koenma said grimly.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing toddler," Yusuke teased the pint sized prince of Spirit World, "We will be okay, but just to be safe we will set up a barrier around the house to make sure we aren't killed in our sleep."  
  
As the gang left with Botan, Koenma was thinking 'that was so not funny Yusuke, but you better be careful.'  
  
In Homeroom on Monday  
  
"Class, sit down, we have two more new students." Mr. Perry announced, " Now welcome our new classmates, Naraku Onigumo, and Kouga Wolf.  
  
Teehee cliffhanger

Please review and read my authors note at the beginning of the chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Punked  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I do however own my OCs, and teachers.  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
  
CrimsonBetrayal

Anonymous Asian

Cinthia2000

Lord Sesshomaru

Regara  
  
The pairings so far are  
  
Sango/Miroku = 2

Sango/Yusuke = 2

Kagome/Kurama = 8

Kagome/Hiei = 6

Kagome/Sesshomaru = 4

Sesshomaru/Kagome/Hiei = 2

Kuwabara/Yukina = 1

Botan/Hiei =1

Sesshomaru/OC = 1

Yusuke/OC = 1  
  
"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/  
  
I NEED IDEAS FOR PRANKS !!!!

If I use your idea the chapter will be dedicated to you  
  
PLEASE REVIEW

In Homeroom  
  
/Kurama, is that who Koenma was talking about, the evil reincarnated hanyou?/  
  
/Yes, Youko it is/  
  
'Kurama, I am worried what if Naraku wants to kill us all and succeeds?' Kagome sent.  
  
'None of us will allow that to happen to you Kagome, because you were the first person to ever show demons kindness and befriend us, not because you wanted something, but because you are a kind person, and demons do not forget where their loyalties lie, all of us would willingly protect you with our lives.'  
  
'But I don't want you guys dead!'  
  
'That is not for you to decide, our pride and honor is great and we will not allow any harm to come to you, including Hiei and myself.  
  
'The fox is right' Hiei eavesdropped, 'We will all protect you no matter what.'  
  
At lunch  
  
The gang wandered over to where Naraku was, sitting under a tree sharpening a knife, to try and befriend him, which they thought would be easy because he was dressed like punk and punks always band together.  
  
They had no idea of how wrong they were.  
  
"Well if it isn't the welcome wagon," Naraku chuckled, as he twirled his knife around suddenly throwing it in the air and stabbing a pigeon, to everyones horror.  
  
"Well, why are you here, and why are you bugging me?" drawled Naraku as he picked up the pigeon and walked over to the gang.  
  
Kagome was pissed of at his 'mightier than thou' attitude and yelled at him while pocking his chest, "Where the HELL do you get off treating us like shit? We came over to see if you wanted to join our gang since you are a punk, and get interrogated like criminals?"  
  
"Well now, that I see you have spunk wench, which is more than I can say for the rest of these imbeciles standing behind you."  
  
"BASTARD!! Those so called imbeciles are my friends!"  
  
"I am so sorry for the way I just treated you all a few moments ago, it is just my parents were recently murdered, and well, you can understand why I might be a bit apprehensive at making friends." Came Naraku's little lie.  
  
Of course being Kagome she started saying how sorry she was for his loss and giving him cookies to cheer him up.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," said Naraku as he leaned over to try and kiss her, of course in her haste to get away, Kagome tripped and fell face first onto Kuwabara, their lips touching.  
  
/Kurama are you going to let the ape take our woman?Our woman??/  
  
Meanwhile with Hiei 'DAMN imbecile, how dare he defile her lips with his?' he fumed thinking of all the ways he would later torture Kuwabara into further insanity.  
  
"Sorry Kuwabara," Kagome apologized while getting to her feet, "I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Ohh, no problem Kags, anytime." Laughed Kuwabara.  
  
All of a sudden there was an unconscious ape boy thanks to a katana (sword) and a rose whip, much to Hiei's and Kurama/Youko's happiness.  
  
At Kikyo's House  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGG  
  
"Who could that be at this hour??" said to herself, "Ahh well, better go see."  
  
"Hello Miko residence, who is this?" Kikyo answered.  
  
"It's me Naraku."  
  
"You had better have some good news for what I am paying you."  
  
"I have become part of the punk group, and I have placed a 'prank' of sorts of Higurashi that she will discover tomorrow, hopefully it will be enough to scare them into leaving you alone."  
  
"Good job Naraku, I expect you will want your payment as soon as possible correct?"  
  
"No, I want to see how this how fiasco turns out, it..., intrigues me."  
  
"I do not care what you do so long as you never tell a soul what I hired you for and what you did while in my services, or I will have to hire an assassin to kill, you, after, of course finding out who you told, so we can slaughter them all like the cows they are."  
  
"Yes, of course Kikyo, What happened during this job shall never be spoken of to anyone."  
  
"Good"  
  
And with she hung up the phone breathing a sigh of relief, 'Now maybe those annoying punks will leave me and my past alone.' She thought. 'Kagome had better leave this new interest of hers alone otherwise it may very well cost her her life, and that would be unfortunate, for ones one sister to have to be killed. But I shall NOT let what happened in 15 years ago be uncovered, no matter what.  
  
With the gang  
  
"Hey!! Can we all go see the new King Arthur movie that just came out, please??" Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes and a pout.  
  
All the guys just looked at each other and silently nodded their heads while thinking 'How the hell can she get all of us demons to do whatever the hell she wants?'  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, "You guys are the best and then she gave everyone a kiss on the check before they even realized what had happened.  
  
At the Movies  
  
The gang had gotten the last of the tickets for the three o'clock showing but there were no groups of seats open, so everyone spilt into groups of two and agreed to meet up at the bathrooms when the movie was over.  
  
Right before the lights went out Kagome looked at her partner for the movies and was shocked to see it was Kurama, because she had thought she was sitting next to Sango, but what she didn't know was that Kurama had switched places with Miroku so Miroku could sit by Sango and he by Kagome.  
  
During the battle scenes of the movie, Kagome was terrified so she reached over and grabbed Kurama's arm.  
  
Taking advantage of this Kurama put his free arm around her, and calmed her down, telling her in a soft quiet voice that it was okay, and that it was only a movie, none of it was real.  
  
When the movie finally ended, Kagome turned to Kurama, "Umm... Thank you for calming me down, it was just I was so scared and.."  
  
"That's all right Kagome," Kurama said, "Everyone gets scared at times, there is nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Thanks Kurama for being there for me and helping me when I need it."  
  
Then to Kurama's surprise, she leaned over and kissed him, Youko of course took over Kurama and slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues battles for dominance until Kagome just gave in to him.  
  
As they broke apart they noticed that the rest of the gang was standing right in front of them trying not to laugh at the sight of the two kissing.  
  
"What the hell are you guys staring at??" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Nothing" they all said and ran like hell for their lives before Kagome had a chance to catch up to them. 


	7. Chapter 7

Punked  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I do own the teachers however.  
  
THIS WILL BE A KURAMA /KAGOME FIC ALTHOUGH YOU MAY VOTE FOR ALL THE OTHER PAIRINGS  
  
I NEED IDEAS FOR PRANKS  
  
Someone asked me what happened to Kouga?? Well, he went upstairs with Kikyo to her bedroom and then left an hour later.  
  
Pairings so far

Sango/Miroku = 2

Sango/Yusuke = 2

Botan/Hiei = 1

Sesshomaru/OC = 1

Yusuke/OC = 1

Yukina/Kuwabara = 1  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
  
CrimsonBetrayal

Kagome015

Chinadoll27

Kikat

Kuramas Love -thank you for the prank idea, i use it the chapter shall be dedicated to you  
  
PLEASE REVIEW

"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/  
At school  
  
The whole gang was crowded around Kagome's locker talking about how their weekends went and about what they should do to Kikyo and the rest of the preps.  
  
"Hey guys, don't you think its weird?" Sango asked.  
  
"What's weird?" replied Sesshomaru  
  
"The fact that Kagome's is taking this whole prank thing so seriously, I mean others play pranks on her all the time and she never reacts to it, why is this time when Kagome is playing the pranks so different?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kagome as she opened her locker silently demanding an explanation, when they saw Kagome standing there in shock.  
  
"What is it Kag?" Kurama asked, his voice full of concern. "That is what's wrong Kurama, is that someone put a dead pigeon in my locker saying 'you will be next,' that is what is wrong."  
  
Everyone just stood there in shock as they stared at the pigeon Kagome had dropped onto the floor with the note attached by a pin driven through the heart, as Kurama put his arms around Kagome and calmed her down, as she murmured, "Not again I thought the past was going to leave me alone, I don't want to go through all of it again."  
  
Later that day, At Kagome's house  
  
"Kagome what did you mean by 'not again', has something like this happened before to you?" Yusuke asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"I suppose I couldn't bury the past forever," Kagome sighed.  
  
"15 years ago, four years after I was born, my mother and I found out that my father had been having an affair, since before I had been born, and his little whore, gave birth to a child, my half sister, Kikyo."  
  
"When my mother found out she was devastated, she just broke down from all of the pain she felt inside because the man she thought loved her was cheating on her since they were dating, so she got a divorce."  
  
"Only my father, wanted everything in life, his wife and his precious whore, Nicole. He bought an assassin to kill my mom, thinking if he couldn't have her, nobody could."  
  
"Only, his plan backfired on him, when the assassin saw how happy my mom was with me and her boyfriend, Chris, he couldn't bring himself to kill her, to destroy our little family."  
  
"He went back to my father telling him he couldn't kill my mother, Aiko, and my father was pissed. So he decided to have the assassin killed, only in the struggle the assassin shot him in the head, and he died instantly."  
  
"After that, Kikyo and I finally met, when I was six, and she was eight, she despised me on sight, apparently she had been told that I was the bastard child and that my mother, Aiko, was the whore. After that we never got along, and well, we played small, innocent pranks on each other. Until one day, she went too far, she held a knife up to my throat and threatened to kill me if I and my 'whore of a mother' did not leave her and Nicole alone, and until this year I had never seen her since."  
  
Everyone was in shock or crying after hearing Kagome' story.  
  
"Are you worried that she is going to actually kill you this time?" Kurama asked her as he pulled her into his lap.  
  
Kagome silently nodded her head as tears dripped down her face, because of the painful memories the had surfaced after telling what had happened 15 years ago.  
  
"Don't worry Kags, we won't let anything happen to you, especially your new boyfriend." Yusuke said as he tried to reassure her everything was going to be all right.  
  
"There is one way to permanently make sure that can defend yourself," Hiei said, shocking everyone that he had even helped to come up wit an idea.  
  
"We can use a spell to turn you into a demon."  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone, you can turn me into a demon??" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"How would you guys know what type of demon I would be?"  
  
"Simple love," Kurama replied, "I believe the spell Hiei is referring to requires to blood of another demon, you would transform into the same type of demon the blood came from."  
  
"So, you mean, I could turn into an Inuyoukai, Fire Apparition, or a Kitsune?"  
  
"Yes, in essence, but you must be careful for whatever you do, will be permanent, you will be that type of demon for the rest of your life, and a demons life is very long, 300-1,000 years, so you must know all the pros and cons to each demon form before you make such an important decision."  
  
"All right I will think about it for a day or so, and then we can cast the spell, until then could one of you stay by my side until then? I don't really want to be alone."  
  
"Of course, Kagome, I will stay with you until the spell is cast." Kurama whispered into her ear.  
  
"Thank you love." Kagome whispered back.  
  
"I have just one question," asked Kuwabara, "How come Kikyo is two years older than us and yet she is in the same grade as us??"  
  
"Ohh, that's easy Kuwabara," Kagome said while laughing, "My half sister is an idiot, she kept on failing so many tests that she got held back two years."  
  
"Of course that isn't the only stupid thing she has done over the years I think the stupidest thing she has ever done is try to hump a tree when I placed a tape recorder to the tree that played Inu-yasha's voice, and when she finally realized what she was trying to do, she screamed at the tree saying, "what did you do to my Inu puppy", but the best part was when Inu spoke form behind her saying, 'what the hell are you doing to that poor tree??'"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing and for a time forgot the troubles that were plaguing their best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Punked  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or items  
  
Thank you all of my faithful reviewers  
  
CrimsonBetrayal

Kikat

THIS WILL BE A KURAMA/KAGOME FIC

BUT YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR THE OTHER PAIRINGS  
  
If you have any requests for a story that you would like me to do, e-mail me at , I will only write one story at a time though and I already promised my friend Kayln, that my next fic would be an Inu/Kag, but talk to me and tell me if you want a different story after that one is finished.  
  
The pairings so far  
  
Sango/Miroku = 2

Sango/Yusuke = 2

Botan/Hiei = 1

Sesshomaru/OC = 1

Yusuke/OC = 1  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/  
  
That night at Kagome's house  
  
"You guys are here so often, that you may as well live here!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she heard that the whole gang was going to be sleeping over again for the third time that week.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi for putting up with all of us." Kurama said courteously.  
  
"Ohh, it's no problem dear, I love to have people over, it really doesn't bother me one bit."  
  
"Thanks mom," Kagome said as her mom handed her an enormous stack of blankets and pillows for everyone, "I really appreciate this."  
  
As everyone ran upstairs to Kagome's room, Aiko just stood there thinking, 'Something is wrong, Kagome hasn't really thanked me in years not after what happened with her father, no, it is only my imagination, Kikyo and Nicole couldn't really be back after 15 years.'  
  
In Kagome's room  
  
"All right guys, tell me everything about your demon forms, pros and cons, Sesshomaru you start." Kagome requested.  
  
"Well, an Inuyoukai has a superior sense of smell and hearing, as well as superior strength, and in our human like demon form, we have great speed and power. The drawback is that you don't always like what you smell at times, like some pitiful humans body odor." Sesshomaru stated  
  
"In an Inuyoukai's true form their speed is limited by their enormous size, but they have grater strength in that form." Sesshomaru finished.  
  
"Thanks Sess, now Hiei it's your turn." Kagome said. "Well, Fire apparitions have great speed and power, and some like my sister Yukina, have a special gift with an element that is unknown, until you come into your powers, also we have telepathic abilities and can read minds, but, being a miko Kagome, you already have this power. The only drawback I can think of to this form, is that sometimes you hear thoughts that you really don't want to know."  
  
"Okay, I know that Shippo and Youko are both different types of Kitsunes, so Shippo, you go next." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I am a red kitsune, and we can transform items and create illusions, we also a superior sense of smell and hearing, I can also attack using something called foxfire, the only drawbacks are that, like Sesshomaru, you occasionally hear and smell things you really don't want to.  
  
"Youko is a silver kitsune," Kurama began, "Whose powers are mainly with plants, but each time you control a plant it drains you of a small portion of your energy, as most things will, and we have an awesome sense of smell, hearing, and taste, with the same drawbacks as Shippo and Sesshomaru."  
  
"Well," Kagome began hesitantly, "Sorry Sesshomaru, but I really don't want to be the same type of Inu-yasha is."  
  
"That is all right Kagome, I wouldn't want to either in your position." Sesshomaru drawled kindly.  
  
"And Hiei, I don't want any surprise powers popping up one me and accidentally causing damage to something, so that just leaves Shippo and Kurama."  
  
"I always did love plants, so I suppose I will become a silver kitsune." Kagome said.  
  
"Now love, are you sure?" Kurama asked as he tightened his grasp around her waist.  
  
Kagome looked into the eyes of everyone sitting there in her room and simply said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was told to go have a cleansing bath while the rest of the gang set up what they would need for the ceremony.  
  
To her great surprise, Sango went with her to talk.  
  
"Kags, are you sure about what you are doing, are you sure that becoming a silver kitsune is right choice? What if you and Kurama break up, and becoming a demon just like him, just causes you more pain?"  
  
"Sango, I would never do anything like this without being totally sure of what I was doing. And do you really think Kurama would do that, and even if he did, we would still remain friends, plus having power over plants would be better because, I can help use those to defend myself and to warn me if anyone is coming."  
  
"If you're sure, then, go for it!!"  
  
"Thanks Sango, having you and Kurama supporting my decision really means a lot to me."  
  
After the bath  
  
Kagome walked into her bedroom shocked at the transformation that had come over it.  
  
There was a star in the middle of her floor that was made of salt, and a candle was in each corner of the star, and a cauldron was in the very center of the star along with Kurama, The rest of the men were each standing at one point of the star, just out side the lines, as if they were guardians to watch over her.  
  
"Are you prepared Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Very well then, stand in the center of the star next to Kurama."  
  
As Kagome got in the center of the star Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all joined hands and put up a barrier in case anything got out of hand.  
  
"Now, Kagome, Kurama, use the athame to cut your palms and let the blood drip into the cauldron." Instructed Sesshomaru.  
  
As they did so, Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise, because while her blood was a crimson red, Kurama's blood was a deep purple color.  
  
"Now press your hands together and repeat after me"  
  
_ Goddess above we beseech you  
We ask for a boon this night  
We ask for this mortal to gain the power  
Of the one she has joined blood with  
We ask of you a boon this night  
And pray that you shall grant it  
Let this mortal become a silver kitsune  
This night forth and forevermore  
So mote it be  
  
_"NOW DRINK THE BLOOD IN THE CAULDRON!!" Sesshomaru yelled over the screaming the screaming that was beginning to occur after they had both chanted the spell.  
  
Right after the blood had been drunk, a green light erupted form Kagome and lifted her into the air, as she transformed into a silver kitsune.  
  
When the light faded everyone started forward to see what Kagome now looked like.  
  
She had long, silver hair that reached the back of her knees, as well as ears like Youko's perched on top of her head.  
  
In addition she also had fangs and her ears were now a strange lilac color instead of their original chocolate brown color.  
  
Kurama quickly dropped his illusion spell letting him revert to being Youko Kurama, silver kitsune, and gathered her up in his arms, told her she was beautiful and kissed her, letting his tongue trace the outside of her lips, silently asking for entrance to her mouth which she happily gave.  
  
Kagome suddenly moaned as she felt Kurama's tongue slid into her mouth and stated battling with her tongue, with her enhanced sense of taste, she was overwhelmed by the simplicity of a single kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Yusuke gave a nice long whistle, and smirked, saying, "So when are you guys going to have kids?"  
  
Everyone just stood there shocked that he had asked that and started laughing, thankful that the transformation had worked and that two of their friends were safe and happy with each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
Thank you all my loyal reviewers

CrimsonBetrayal

Inuyuyu-16

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _**CRIMSONBETRAYAL **_FOR REVIEWING MY LAST 4 CHAPTERS.  
  
This is a kurama/Kagome fic, but if you want me to do a different fic, e- mail me at , and I will try to do the fic you requested. My next fic will be an Inu-yasha/Kagome fic, because my friend Kayln, requested it. After that I will probably do a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/  
  
At school, in the courtyard  
  
Kagome had an illusion spell on her and was fully enjoying hearing and seeing things that she had never noticed before. Her enjoyment was short lived thanks to the arrival of the queen bitch.  
  
"Well, how is life in the land of the freaks." Kikyo sneered as she noticed that all of the punks were either trying no to laugh or giving her the dirtiest look she had ever seen before.  
  
"Everything is perfectly all right bitch, so why don't you go try to fuck a tree again?" Kagome answered innocently, ignoring the guffaws of laughter behind her.  
  
"Ohh, yes, that's right. You can't go fuck a tree, well, why don't you go and find Inu-yasha, he is as stupid as a tree, so it shouldn't be much different." Kagome continued.  
  
Kikyo just turned a lovely shade of red and stomped off, hopefully to find a tree.  
  
"Kags, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Not really, I mean after everything she has put us through? Now that I can protect myself, I am going to take full advantage of it, and piss Kikyo off, till maybe her head explodes and goes to hell where she belongs."  
  
"I suppose you are right love," Kurama said, "She does deserve to be put in her place, she can't go around thinking for the rest of her life that she can order everyone around, like little lap dogs."  
  
With Kikyo  
  
'That BITCH.' Kikyo thought. 'How dare she do something to embarrass me in front of this school, she shall pay dearly for this, won't you little sister.' She thought as she went to go find Naraku.  
  
"Naraku?" May I please speak to you for a moment?" Kikyo asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course babe."  
  
After they had walked a safe distance away from anyone else, Kikyo exploded.  
  
"I thought you had said your little prank would scare her off?? Well, it didn't. What the hell did you do to her anyway, it can't have been that bad if she is aiming wise cracks like that at me."  
  
"If you must know, I killed a pigeon, and put it in her locker with a note attached by a pin through the heart that said 'you will be next.' And it did scare her I was with her when she found it, she nearly fainted, only problem is all of those demons she has made friends with, including her boyfriend, if they decide to protect her, we have a snowballs chance in hell of killing her." Naraku answered.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. I want Kagome dead by the end of the week or else it will be you that is six feet under and rotting." Kikyo shrieked.  
  
As she stalked away, Naraku thought, 'For the first time ever, I regret taking this job, Kikyo really does deserve whatever is coming to her, pity I can't help put her in her place, I don't really want to be killed off.'  
  
At Lunch  
  
The whole gang decided to have a slumber party that night at Kagome's house, since every other night they just slept, or plotted revenge, they all needed a break.  
  
When Sango and Kagome got to their usual spots, they noticed that there were no more seats so Kagome sat in Kurama's lap sharing each others lunches and in general making everybody want to puke with all the mushy things that were sprouting form their lips.  
  
Suddenly Yusuke did an unusual thing, He said, "Hey Sango, you can come sit it my lap." At the exact time Miroku made the same offer.  
  
"Sorry Miroku, but I think I would be a lot safer with sitting on Yusuke's lap," much to everyone's amusement.  
  
At Kagome's House  
  
The whole gang had their sleeping bags out, and ready although they weren't going to be using them much, when Kuwabara had a rare, good idea, "How about we all play truth or dare?"  
  
When all of them had agreed and sat in a circle. Kuwabara said, "Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" "I dare you to kiss Yusuke full on the lips for 3 minutes"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"You heard me"  
  
"Fine you bastard."  
  
Sango climbed onto Yusuke's lap for the second time that day and kissed him square of the lips, to her surprise, his tongue slipped into her mouth and the simple kiss ended up being a lovely frenching session, that went on for a lot longer than 3 minutes.  
  
"Well, now I suppose we aren't the only couple." Kagome murmured to Kurama.  
  
After Sango had caught her breath, she said, "Hiei, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Wimp" she whined, "Fine, have you ever kissed a girl."  
  
"No"  
  
While everyone was staring at him in shock, Hiei chose his victim. "Kagome, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Very well then, I dare you to give Kurama a lap dance wearing nothing more than a bra and underwear."  
  
"Hiei, you can't make me do this."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
Kagome slowly stripped down while muttering about short sadistic bastards.  
  
After the lap dance while Kurama was having a blissful look on his face and said to Hiei, 'Thank you'  
  
'Hn'  
  
'I will give you your $20 tomorrow'  
  
'good'  
  
Of course little did they know that Kagome was able to hear their little mental conversation and started to come up with a very 'nice' plan of revenge for her boyfriend.  
  
After the lap dance, Kagome said, "Kurama, truth or dare?"  
  
Kurama stupidly thinking that because she was his girlfriend he would get something easy said, "Dare."  
  
And then became very pale at the sight of Kagome's face when she heard his answer.  
  
"All right love, I dare you to go around for the rest of the night in your boxers, and sleep in the same sleeping bag as me."  
  
At hearing this all the guys started laughing and murmuring about a 'poor Kurama.'  
  
AN: I will still try to update daily, but my dad just left for Switzerland, so I might end up updating every other day, cause I really miss him, and he is going to be gone for 3 weeks, so we shall see, hopefully another chapter up tomorrow.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, it might encourage me to update tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND KAYLN, FOR ENCOURAGING ME AND GIVING ME A FEW IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER  
  
This story has about 5-10 more chapters left, so e-mail me at if you have any requests for a story, my next story will be an Inu-yasha/Kagome fic.And a Jin/Kagome fic  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
CrimsonBetrayal  
  
Kagome-92-moon  
  
"Speaking"

'thoughts'

/Youko and Kurama/

In Kagome's room

"Come on love you can't mean that," Kurama desperately tried.  
  
"Ohh, yes I can bub, this ring a bell," Kagome said as she sent to him his and Hiei's little conversation about the lap dance.  
  
"All right I suppose it is only fair." Groaned Kurama as he started stripping to his boxers.  
  
Kagome and Sango both tried not to drool when they both saw how well built he was, he didn't have bulging muscles, but hell, his were toned and defined.  
  
While Kagome was trying to calm herself down, she was mentally doing a happy dance in her head 'YES, I get to sleep in the same sleeping bag as him!! Whoopee!!'  
  
"Okay," said a very red Kurama, "This is a truth or dare for Miroku and Sesshomaru."  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru talked for a minute or two before deciding on dare, thinking, what the hell could be worse then Kurama's or Kagome's dare.  
  
They both started to regret that decision once they saw the evil grin that spread across Kurama's face.  
  
"You both have to dress up in drag, that means a dress, make-up, the worked, then you have to go down to the corner of the street where the cross dressers hand out and flirt with them for 10 minutes." Laughed Kurama.  
  
"Fuck no," came both of them.  
  
"Ohh, yes, you will do this, otherwise we all get a chance to do something even worse to you."  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru were both ushered out of the room by Sango and Kagome to get in their dresses and make-up.  
  
Meanwhile while they were getting all dolled up, the rest of the guys were talking to Kurama either congratulating him on his idea or pitying him for what he had to do.  
  
"Kurama, are you and Kagome going to do anything tonight, with you as you are." Yusuke asked.  
  
"I don't know, Yusuke, but I will not do anything that Kagome isn't comfortable with, because Youkai mate for life, so if we did anything, she would be mine, and I hers until one of us dies. It is a big decision, so I'm not going to push her." Kurama answered.  
  
"That's a good thought, but this is our senior year, what if you and Kagome never meet again after school is out?"  
  
"That had honestly never occurred to me." Kurama was interrupted as the two new ladies walked in the room as Melissa and Sara.  
  
Melissa was wearing a lilac off the shoulder dress, with soft pink lipstick, white eyeshadow, and blush.  
  
Sara wore a baby blue strapless dress, with red lipstick, light purple eyeshadow, and blush.  
  
"Umm, how did you guys manage to get them to look so feminine?" Shippo asked.  
  
"You don't think that this is the first time that we have done this? Geez, we have done this what 8 times now Sango?"  
  
"Yep, and everytime it is funny as hell."  
  
"Now ladies," Kurama chuckled, "Lets go to the corner and make sure you complete this dare."  
  
Melissa and Sara walked out of the room muttering about red haired sadistic foxes.  
  
At The Corner  
  
"Hey baby, you want some company tonight?" A drag queen came up to Sesshomaru and draped himself all over Sesshomaru and grabbed Miroku's crotch at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile Kagome and Kurama were having an interesting telepathic conversation.  
  
'How long do you think before they both decide to castrate every male there on the corner?'  
  
'As soon as the dare is over I think a lot of people there will be missing something they greatly value down their throats.'  
  
'They wouldn't do that would they?'

'Look at them and think about what you just thought.'  
  
'Shit. You're right, as soon as the 10 minutes are up, we have to get them out of there before they do something we will regret.'

'Of course, now the only person left though is Shippo, hmmm... I have an idea for him, I'll tell it to Miroku and Sesshomaru when I go to rescue them.'  
  
After rescuing the drag queens and cleaning them up, Miroku said, "Since Shippo is the only one left, truth or dare Shippo?"  
  
"Dare" Shippo answered much to his enjoyment.  
  
"You have to get onto a hot pink bikini go walking around the clock, all while singing, the Barney song, "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family", you know the rest, right Shippo?"  
  
Shippo could only nod his head in shock while leaving to go change into the hot pink bikini.  
  
After he had finished his dare, everyone looked at the time and decided it was time to go to bed.  
  
Kagome and Kurama had both snuggled into the sleeping bag and where going to be the last ones to fall asleep as they finished 'saying' their good nights, Kurama wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and then they both started when they heard Sango's and Yusuke's voices.  
  
"Thank god, I thought they were never going to go to sleep."  
  
"Aww, were you that eager to continue our little session earlier, Sango?"  
  
"Shut up Yusuke, you are no better than I am."  
  
Then Kagome and Kurama heard a lot of moaning then Sango said, "No Yusuke, I am not going to do that with you, not yet anyway."  
  
"All right, at least sleep with me then in my sleeping bag."  
  
"Of course Yus"  
  
Kagome and Kurama could barely hold in their laughter and then sleep overcame the two of them.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Come on you two love birds, get ready for school!"  
  
Apparently, while Kagome and Kurama were sleeping their legs were tangled together and their arms were around each others waist among other places, and oddly enough they couldn't care less, about their position because it was comfortable, and they didn't usually get much time together. So this was actually something they enjoyed waking up to.  
  
"Get the HELL UP!!" Sango shrieked, "WE have to go to school!! You guys can continue this in private later." Mumbling about why school started so early in the morning, the two loves reluctantly untangled themselves and started to get ready for another day of school, and Kikyo.  
  
**_Please review, it encourages me to update, if I don't get at least 4-5 reviews I won't update for a day or two._**


	11. Chapter 11

Punked  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters  
  
Thank you so much all my lovely reviewers  
  
Kikat  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Jen  
  
Wandering Dragon  
  
Pretendingtobesane Thank you for the prank idea, I might use it in my next story with a Jin/Kagome pairing  
  
Kagome-92-moon Thank you for the prank ideas, I might use them in my next story with an Inu/Kag pairing.

Saiyuki Lover

AnimeGal310 I will try to do as you asked

Kathleen  
This story only has about 3-4 stories left in it. After this story I will be posting an Inu/Kag and a Jin/Kagome story by requests, if you want to have a say in the stories, or have a type of story you want posting please e-mail me at I will do my best to do as you ask.  
  
"Speaking" 'thoughts or telepathy' /Youko and Kurama/  
  
At School  
  
"Guys, we can't wait any longer we have to take out Kikyo, in the past week after the sleep over, Sango has been mugged, Kuwabara and Shippo have been beat up, and Miroku was nearly raped. We have got to put a stop to this, once and for all." Kagome declared.  
  
"Kagome is right," Sesshomaru said, "We can not allow this to go on any longer, we must confront the ice bitch and kill her, otherwise, it is most likely we who shall be killed."  
  
"I get it, 'kill or be killed' right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The only problem is how can we do this? I mean Kagome is now trained on using her miko and Youkai powers and then we have another four demons on our side, as well as a monk, demon exterminator, and two people that have high spirit energy, what more could we need to kill her, all we really have to do is set her up to come to a certain place at night and kill her off." Sango said.  
  
"That is very good in theory, but before we send the bitch to hell where she belongs, we have to tell Koenma what Naraku is up to and get permission to knock her off the face of the earth, otherwise we will be in a lot of trouble." Kurama remarked.  
  
"Fine, Yusuke, get a hold of Botan and tell her to open a portal, while I go read the mind of Naraku for Koenma." Kagome decided.  
  
With Naraku  
  
'Damn I hope this little fiasco is over soon, I mean when will the punks kill of the bitch? If they wait to much longer I may do it all myself, watching her try to hump a tree is scary, I mean it is enough to make you want to bleach your eyes, but that still won't stop the images, damn, I tried.'  
  
'At least until she is killed of I can't try to take over Makai, and that's all, I guess I would be happy controlling the demon world, I don't particularly want Nigenkai or the Spirit World, I mean I sure as hell don't want to rule humans and King Enma can keep Spirit World.'  
  
Of course he didn't know that Kagome was reading his mind and taking a note that Naraku really wasn't that bad, he even hated Kikyo, so maybe he would give Naraku a section of Makai in order for his cooperation in killing off Kikyo.  
  
In Spirit World with Koenma  
  
"Well, do you guys have the scoop on Naraku?" Koenma asked s he was trying to cook fish on his desk.  
  
"Yep, all he wants to do is have Kikyo killed, and take over Makai, he wants nothing to do with Spirit World or Nigenkai." Kagome answered  
  
"Well, that isn't too bad, maybe I can give him a section of Makai if he will work for me." The pint sized prince mumbled to himself.  
  
"Koenma, Sir? We had another question for you, could we get permission to kill Kikyo Higurashi? She is out to get Kagome and all of her friends, because she doesn't want the truth of her father and how she was born to get out."  
  
"Let me get ogre to look at her record." "OGRE!!!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I want you to bring me Kikyo Higurashi's record, immediately."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Holy shit!! What the hell is that ogre?"  
  
"Kikyo's record sir."  
  
"Is any of it good."  
  
"No, not one thing."  
  
"Kagome, Kurama, you have my permission to kill Kikyo, I will have the forms ready for signing within the hour, by tonight you should be ready to go, and guys, try not to get yourselves caught, I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."  
  
"Yes Koenma sir!!" Kagome mock saluted to him.  
  
"Thank you Koenma." Said Yusuke to everyone's surprise, then Sango gave Yusuke a peck on the cheek, saying, "Thanks pet for not insulting him."  
  
Even more shocking was Yusuke's beet red face as a result of this.  
  
At Kagome's House  
  
The whole gang was gathered around the computer watching Shippo type the letter to get Kikyo out to a deserted warehouse to settle their score once and for all. The letter read:  
  
Kikyo,  
This little feud of ours has gone far enough, lets settle it once and for all. Meet me at the at the old warehouse on the corner of 9th Street and McHenry Avenue at midnight. You may bring nine people with you including yourself.  
Your sister,  
Kagome Higurashi  
  
"Good job Shippo, print it out, and we will put it in her mailbox now, which will give her and us a chance to prepare for the battle." Kagome ordered, "It will give us a chance to say our good byes in case we end up dying instead of Kikyo and her lackeys."  
  
**_ I would like 6-7 reviews please before I start the next chapter, I will be out of my house a lot next week, I am going to San Francisco one day, but if I get enough reviews, I will wake up at 4 in the morning to write and post a chapter. _**

**_REVIEW _**


	12. Chapter 12

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters  
  
This story is winding down, so if you have any requests for future stories please e-mail me at My next stories will be an Inu/Kag pairing and a Jin/Kagome pairing  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Bubblegumkitsune

wandering dragon

Sesshy'sBabyGrl

Bleedingwolf7

Inuyasha junkie

Kitkat

Lildogdemon

DrkMoonGrl

Sly-Kitsune-Youkai

InsaneMiko

Kagome-92-Moon

CrimsonBetrayel

Pretendingtobesane

"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youkoand Kurama/

With Kikyo  
  
"Interesting," Kikyo muttered to herself, "Little sister is trying to get the upper hand."  
  
"NARAKU" Kikyo screamed.  
  
"Yes, Kikyo" Naraku sullenly replied.  
  
"The seven of the others, make sure they are in shape for a long battle, tonight we go head to head against Kagome and her little gang at the old warehouse."  
  
"Of course, What time will the battle be?"  
  
"Midnight, tell them to rest up and to bring any weapons they want, the letter didn't give any restrictions for that."  
  
With Kagome and the gang  
  
The gang were all in Kagome's room sleeping, or writing letters that would be given to their parents if they didn't make it out alive tonight.  
  
"Kagome, how are our parents going to get these letters if we are dead?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I am going to give them to Souta and tell him that if we don't come back in 2 days to give to letters to the people on the envelope, make sure you put where they should be able to find our bodies in case the worst does happen." Kagome answered.  
  
Everyone shuddered as they realized what she was implying  
  
"But there is a chance that we may win and we will be the ones to walk away tonight. We just have to hope for the best." Kagome said as she tried to assure everyone that everything would be all right.  
  
"Kags is right, I mean we can't die, we are all still in highschool, and we are all virgins. I mean, we just can't die." Sango chimed in.  
  
"You, know Sango, if you are that worried about dying a virgin, we could always remedy that little problem, I am sure Kags wouldn't mind letting us borrow her bedroom, Would you Kags?" Yusuke teased.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke." Sango said as she lightly slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Geez, I was just trying to lighten up the mood, don't bite my head off Sango." Yusuke tried to apologize.  
  
But he shut up when Sango came over and kissed him.  
  
Kagome was laughing at their little display when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and then she relaxed as she realized it was Kurama and she softly moaned as he began raining kisses on the back of her neck.  
  
"What are you doing love?" Kagome asked as he continued kissed her neck.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little tense thinking about tonight and what will have to happen."  
  
Kagome then twisted around in his embrace so that she was facing him and leaned into his chest.  
  
"Kagome?" Kurama tentatively asked.  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"I just wanted to say that no matter what happens tonight I will always love you."  
  
Kagome just looked up at him and whispered, "I love you too, no matter what happens."  
  
He bent down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss and then slipped his tongue in her mouth and they kept at it until Hiei tapped them on the shoulder and said, "As touching as this is you might want to get some sleep we have 7 hours before we have to go, and some rest might do you some good if the battle is drawn out."  
  
Kagome and Kurama reluctantly broke apart and crawled into a sleeping bag and fell asleep. Everyone else followed their example and dozed off.  
  
When the alarm went off, at 11 o'clock, everyone silently got dressed and grabbed their weapons and checked everything to make sure they had everything.  
  
Kagome, Kurama, Shippo, Hiei and Sesshomaru had all decided to go in their demon forms since Kikyo was probably going to have a lot of demons with her.  
  
They then left the envelopes outside Souta's door along with a note telling him what to do with them, and walked out the door to go to the warehouse.  
  
At Kikyo's house  
  
Naraku had assembled the best fighters he could find on such short notice, they were all lined up awaiting the queen bitch's orders.  
  
The demons he had gotten were the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten, who were known to be utterly ruthless. There were the sisters Kagura and Kanna, Kagura controlled the wind and Kanna could suck peoples souls out, as well as make their attack reflect back at it's owner tenfold. The brothers Kageromaru and Jageromaru were there as well. They were a deadly team in more ways than one. Finally there was Kouga, the wolf leader, whose speed and cunning went unmatched.  
  
Just as Naraku was going to give up on Kikyo ever coming she walked down the staircase and said, "Tonight we go against my half-sister Kagome and her little gang in the abandoned warehouse, this is going to be a battle to the death so if we lose, we will be killed, of course the same applies to them, if they lose they die."  
  
She then marched out the door and her little army obediently followed her.  
  
At The Warehouse  
  
The two gangs faced each other, glaring daggers at the other side.  
  
"So sister, I see you managed to gather up your courage to come hear tonight to die." Kikyo sneered at Kagome.  
  
"Shut up you whore. And don't you dare try to deny it, I am a demon I can smell all of the different men you have been with this week, and not one of them is your boyfriend, Inu-yasha." Kagome said, as she noticed her sisters face get angrier with each passing word.  
  
Kikyo just stood there and said, "Let this little battle begin."  
  
"Fine"  
  
All of a sudden chaos erupted and gun shots rang out in the air as Kouga tried to kill Yusuke. But Yusuke just created a barrier out of his spirit energy and stood there calmly looking around to see how the rest of his friends were faring.  
  
Sesshomaru was fighting Kagura, while Kuwabara took on Kanna. A yell distracted him and he turned around to see Sango fighting Manten and Hiei going against Hiten.  
  
Meanwhile Shippo and Kurama took on Kageromaru and Jageromaru, while Miroku was battling Naraku.  
  
All of the fighting stopped as everyone turned to face the fight going on between the two sisters as Kikyo glowed a crimson red color and Kagome was surrounded by a forest green color and then the two sisters auras were clashing and fighting each other, and for everytime one persons aura seemed to be wining the battle, large cuts would appear on the other.  
  
Kikyo was winning the battle when Kagome's eyes looked at her friends, and as her gaze traveled to Kurama, she saw worry and love in his eyes and she realized, that she couldn't lose otherwise both of them would be dead.  
  
Suddenly an enormous burst of power came out of Kagome as she yelled, "I won't let you take away and kill all that is dear to me, I just WON'T!!"  
  
With that last word a green light enveloped the entire room and then Kagome blacked out.  
  
Well, I would like at least 10 reviews otherwise you will all be waiting a few days to find out what happened. I will be posting a new story today or tomorrow, so keep an eye on my authors page!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
This story only has about 3-5 chapters left in it, so if you have any requests for a story you would like me to write, please e-mail me at My next stories will be an Inu/Kag and a Jin/Kag pairings  
  
Thank You all my lovely reviewers  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Wandering Dragon  
  
DoRKyLiCouS  
  
CrimsonBetrayal  
  
Sly-Kitsune-Youkai

Lildogdemon

ANIMEGAL310thank you for your advice

InuyashaJunky  
  
"speaking"

'Thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama  
  
With Kagome  
  
'Uhhh, what the hell happened? Why can't I feel anything, am I asleep, or am I dead?'  
  
Kagome looked around her and saw a figure appearing out of the gray mist that surrounded her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.  
  
"I am the priestess Midoriko, whom you get your miko powers. I came to thank you. Now that you have killed Kikyo there will not be any wars for the next several hundred years."  
  
"Woah, hold up. If I killed Kikyo, then why am I here? And I still don't understand what you are talking about."  
  
"Of course you don't understand, that is why I am here to explain it to you. It started five thousand years ago when humans and demons battled over who would control the land and the species that lost the battle." "After one hundred years, I was born and put an end to the fighting, saying that demons and humans should all live together in harmony, and the peace lasted for 20 years."  
  
"Then a demon called Goshinki came along and with his mind reading abilities, started the war again. His Younger brother defeated him, but the wars had forced the demons to disguise themselves as humans, and now no one really believes in them."  
  
"Every few hundred years, two siblings reenact this war, without the knowledge of what they are really doing. This time it was you and Kikyo, had Kikyo won the battle she would have become a dark priestess with her miko powers and she would have tried to conquer the earth, and she probably would have succeeded."  
  
"But thanks to you, Kagome, the world is safe from your sister. So I am going to give you a gift, that will grant one wish to you. It is called the Shikon No Tama, or The Jewel of Four Souls. Use it carefully, and really think about your wish before you make it."  
  
"Any other questions before I send you back to reality Kagome?"  
  
"No, not really, but thank you for the Shikon No Tama, it really means a lot to me that you would entrust me with something this important." Kagome said.  
  
"No problem, it was my pleasure, and after all you earned it." Laughed Midoriko.  
  
"Back you go now Kagome, ohh, and don't tell anyone there that you met me."  
  
"All right."  
  
With the gang  
  
"Is she ever going to wake up?" Kuwabara asked, pissing everyone off.  
  
"Of course she will, you idiot, why wouldn't she?" Sesshomaru snapped at the jackass.  
  
During all of this Kurama just sat there with Kagome in his lap waiting for her to wake up.  
  
Hiei noticed this and in order to help his friend out, he knocked out Kuwabara, so that the room was a lot quieter.  
  
'Thank you Hiei.' Kurama thought gratefully.  
  
'Hn'  
  
Suddenly Kagome shifted in Kurama's arms and began to awaken.  
  
"Huh, what happened? Did we win? Is anybody hurt...is anyone dead?" Kagome said as she regained consciousness.  
  
Kurama just smiled and said, "We won, all of our injuries are minor, bruises, cuts and maybe a few broken bones, but we are all alive, which is more that I can say for Kikyo and her little group all of them except Naraku died."  
  
"All right then, lets get Botan and go to Koenma to report back and to give him Naraku do with as he wishes." Kagome replied.  
  
With Koenma, In Spirit World  
  
"Great job you guys!!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"You killed Kikyo and her little band of cronies, as well as saved a lot of innocent people from being slaughtered in the future by her hands."  
  
"Now who is this?" Koenma asked as he pointed at Naraku.  
  
"Well toddler, that is the half-demon named Naraku, he was forced to help Kikyo and in the end he helped us win, so we were wondering what you were going to do with him.?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, the Southern Lord of Makai just died, and I do need someone there that I can trust so, I suppose Naraku can be the new Southern Lord, if that is okay with him?"  
  
"Yes, it is fine with me." Naraku replied.  
  
"Good in that case I will be sending you all back home now, Kikyo was the major threat to the world, so now that she is dead, I really wont be needing your assistance anymore Spirit Detectives. I might have to use you occasionally, but is all." Koenma said.  
  
"I think that will work out just fine for all of us Koenma." Kurama smirked, while thanking every god he knew for making this miracle happen.  
  
At School  
  
"Hey, class, where is Kikyo and Kouga." Mr. Perry asked.  
  
"They moved and transferred schools sir," Sango replied.  
  
"Well isn't that weird, the school didn't even get a note of them transferring." Mr. Perry muttered to himself.  
  
"Anyway, we have a few new students today."  
  
"Yukina Appar, Kayln Kriva, Melissa Brown, Abi Seft, Devan Kurl and Rin Youkai. Be sure to be nice and kind to them and help them if they need it."  
  
Meanwhile in the back of the classroom, all of the single punk guys were staring at the new students and thinking of how to get them to go out with them.  
  
**_I am going to San Fransisco tomorrow, but if I get enough reviews I will get up at 3-4 in the morning to type you a chapter. REVIEW _**


	14. Chapter 14

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
There are only 3-4 chapters left in this story so if you have any requests for a story, please e-mail me at My next two stories will have an Inu/Kag pairing and a Jin/Kag pairing  
  
Thank you all my lovely reviewers  
  
"speaking"

'thoughts or telepathy'

/Youko and Kurama/  
  
At Lunch  
  
Kagome and Sango along with their boyfriends were teasing the rest of the gang singing:  
  
"You all have a crush, you all have a crush, while doing a really annoying dance that was just pissing Hiei off.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Hiei yelled, "So WHAT if we have a crush, it is better that being a simple moron without hope, so shut up and go in a corner with your boyfriend/girlfriend.  
  
Everyone shut up just because a really angry Hiei scared the shit out of them, and made them do what he said.  
  
'Geez, your friend is scary at times Kurama' Kagome thought.  
  
'Yes, but not as scary as you love, remember last week?' Kurama replied.  
  
Kagome just laughed nervously, yah, she remembered, she had been on her period, and god did she ever have a bad case of PMS and cramps, she had nearly killed Kuwabara, much to Shippo's amusement.  
  
While the gang was arguing the group of new girls were talking about them.  
  
"Did you see the muscles on Miroku?" Devan squealed  
  
"Yeah but did you see Hiei's?" Melissa yelled.  
  
Yukina just shyly looked down at the ground not wanting to admit she had been staring at Kuzuma's nice little ass.  
  
Rin was off daydreaming about her and Sesshomaru and all of the 20 children they would have and what there names would be. 'Lets see, first Sakura, then Alanna, Jonathan, Daine, Atherun, Kira, Sae, Ash, Rowan, Gabriel.'  
  
Suddenly someone shook her shoulder and interrupted her thoughts, Abi asked her, "What did you think of Sesshomaru?" as she noticed the blush that spread across Rin's face like wildfire.  
  
All Rin would say was, "Children, 20 children."  
  
Abi gave up and started daydreaming about Shippo, and how he had seemed so sweet and innocent compared to the others, but then again looks were always deceiving.  
  
Sitting apart from the group was Kayln, and she rolled onto her back looking up at the cloudless sky as she thought about the man that had been sitting in the second row, with amber eyes and silver hair, that was shorter than Sesshomaru's.  
  
She mentally sighed as she realized she probably didn't have a chance with a guy like that.  
  
The Gang  
  
All of the punks had decided to walk over to the new students when Inu- yasha broke away from the group of preps to talk with them.  
  
"Look," He began, "I know we have all had our differences, but may I please join your group? I know that I sided against you earlier, but that was only because Kikyo was blackmailing me with something I would rather never get out."  
  
When he didn't get an answer, he turned away and said, "Well, I am sorry for everything that I had to do to you guys, and by the way thank you for killing Kikyo off, she was such a slut, always sleeping with other men."  
  
"Inu-yasha!! Wait." Sesshomaru yelled at his half-brothers retreating back.  
  
"What happened in the past stays in the past, so lets start over."  
  
"Thank you Sess."  
  
Inu-yasha then took off his coat to reveal punk clothes underneath, and said, "When Kikyo blackmailed me, she also forced me to become a prep, which was a royal pain in the ass."  
  
The whole group laughed as they once again made there way over to the group of new girls that were sitting in the grass , and they kept walking until, the group of preppy asses finally noticed that Inu-yasha was gone, and they ran over to find him with the punks.  
  
"AAHHH!!" What did these people do to you, my Inu? Did they brainwash you, or turn you into a robot, so that you would be their friend?" A preppy girl named Corinna shrieked while all of the punks just silently stared at her in disbelief that anyone could be so stupid.  
  
"Well, to answer all of your mindless questions, I was blackmailed by Kikyo when I moved here to be a prep and her boyfriend, otherwise she would photocopy the picture and send it to everybody in town, so I became her boyfriend."  
  
"Then I found out that she was having sex with what, 3-4 guys that weren't me."  
  
"So the Kikyo you all know and love, is really a lying, manipulative little bitch." Inu-yasha concluded as he and his new friends walked away from the preps who were trying to comprehend what Inu-yasha had just said.  
  
"So Inu, what was the picture of, that was so bad?" Miroku asked the hanyou.  
  
"Well, when I moved here I went to the local bar and accidentally got drunk and a drag queen was trying to seduce me, and Kikyo got a picture of him lying on top of me." Inu-yasha said amid the gales of laughter, as her watched Kagome and Kurama collapse on top of each other while falling to the ground from laughing so hard.  
  
"Ohh, shut up, it's not like you guys have never done anything stupid."  
  
"That's true Inu-yasha, but none of us have tried to 'get it on' with a drag queen." Sesshomaru drawled as he watched his brother turn a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
When everyone had finished laughing their asses off, the once again started off to meet the girls that were sitting on the other side of the quad from them.  
  
Well, you all better appreciate me getting up at 4 in the morning and typing this, so I expect a lot of reviews to make up for my lack of sleep. REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Rumiko Takahashi does, although one day I hope to own Sesshomaru and Kurama. I do own the characters Kayln Kriva, Devan Kurl, and Abi Seft. but if you ask me I will let you borrow them.  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Sly-Kitsune-Youkai

Sesshy's BabyGrl

Icekaia

CrimsonBetrayal

Lildogdemon

Kagome-92-Moon

Phinixofthezodiac

Kitkat

ANIMEGAL310 Thanks for the advice, it meant a lot to me, so this chapter is dedicated to you!

InuyashaJunky Camille  
  
There are only a few chapters left in this fic, so please e-mail me with any story requests at 

I will be doing an Inu/Kag and then a Jin/Kagome fic, after these two I will mainly do Sess/Kag or Kur/Kag

I will not write Hiei/Kag fics, sorry, maybe one day I will, just not now.  
  
At Lunch  
  
The gang was once again trying to make their way over to where the new girls were sitting, and all of the poor, single men, we all thinking about the painful deaths that people would receive if they interrupted them this time.  
  
Sesshomaru and Hiei were thinking along the lines of cutting off their balls and shoving them down their throats, while the others were thinking of less traumatizing ways to kill.  
  
When they finally reached the girls, they just stood there like wall paper, unsure of what to do or say to them.  
  
Of course Kagome got pissed off by this and said, "What they are trying to say so they were wondering if you would like to go out with them, but they are too unsure of themselves to ask, which is rather surprising considering all the testosterone they have."  
  
"Umm.. who would each of us be going out with?" Kayln asked hesitantly while silently praying Inu-yasha was hers for the taking.  
  
"Well, that is a good question, maggots! Stand in front of the girl you want to date." Kagome yelled like a drill.  
  
"Ma'am yes, Ma'am" Came the reply as they quickly did as they were told all of them remembering her PMS mood, and not wanting another one of them.  
  
The result was Sesshomaru was standing in front of Rin, Miroku in front of Devan, Inu-yasha in front of Kayln, Hiei in front of Melissa, Shippo in front of Abi, and Kuwabara in front Yukina.  
  
All of the girls couldn't believe their lovely luck, what the hell had happened so that they got to go out with some of the hottest guys in school.  
  
Of course after they all went on their first date, they realized they weren't quite as lucky as they had first thought.  
  
At school  
  
While they were at lunch the girls took full opportunity to complain about their dates to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"The damn bastard kept grabbing my ass, and my boobs!!" Devan kept yelling, "And then he even had the nerve to start groping the waitresses as they walk past him. I will not date that lecher again."  
  
"Just give him a talk to, he does like you, tell him that if he continues to grope you or any other women you two are threw, that should scare the shot out of him, and if not, we can blackmail him with that video tape we have of him, right Kag?" Sango smirked.  
  
"Hell I forgot about that, ya, we have a video tape of Miroku naked in his sleep dancing and singing Brittany Spears 'Toxic'."  
  
While all the girls were laughing Kagome asked Yukina how her date had gone.  
  
"Actually it went fairly well, although he does keep called me his sweet, fair maiden, but if I asked him to stop I think he would, and I don't really mind when he does that I just think about his cute, tight ass."  
  
Devan was in shock and began teasing Yukina, about her new obsession with Kuwabara's ass.  
  
"Shut up Devan, it's when she gets a fascination with what is opposite of his ass that we ought to be worried." Sango teased as she watched Yukina turn a lovely dark blue color from embarrassment. (Remember, she is an ice apparition)  
  
"So everyonelses date went well right? No problems, nothing we should be concerned about right?" Asked Kagome.  
  
All the the girls just shook there heads as they turned beet red as they remembered how each of their dates had kissed them goodnight.  
  
Kagome and Sango just smirked as they saw everyone was happy and thank god, no one was single, they all had a boyfriend/girlfriend, and with the bitch from hell gone, it looked like a pretty good future for everyone.  
  
There are 2 chapters left in this fic, so please review, I would like to have 100 reviews by the time this story is over, I am really close to that so. REVIEW


	16. Final Chapter

Punked  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I do own Kayln Kriva, Devan Kurl, Abi Seft, and Melissa Brown.

Thank you all my lovely reviewers

Sesshy'sBabyGrl

Sly-Kitsune-Youkai

Kitkat

BubblegumKitsune

Kagome-92-Moon

ANIMEGAL310

SacredKorrimeKitsune  
  
Although this story is about one chapter away from being over, there will be a sequel called College Punks This will probably be up on Thursday/Friday/Saturday, since my mom is going to a convention, I should be able to type up several chapters for the sequel and my other story, Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!! Please check it out  
  
Six Months later  
  
"Today we are celebrating our newest generation of students to graduate from this school and go on to college and the real world." Mr. Perry was announcing at the high school graduation ceremony.  
  
"And now because I don't want to hold these students here any longer than they have to be, I am proud to announce the class of 2004."  
  
And with that everyone cheered and threw up there hats.  
  
All except for the punks who were all to busy frenching their boyfriends.  
  
"And with that, I would like to have Kurama Minimoto come up to the podium." Mr. Perry announced to the crowd gathered, "For a little speech of his own."  
  
Amid all of the mutterings and questions, Kurama made his way up to the podium and began to speak.  
  
"This was a spectacular year for all, We went threw so many hardships especially in this past year."  
  
The punks in the back all nodded their heads to what he was saying, because they were the ones that understood the hidden meaning behind his words.  
  
"We all did our best to graduate for this school, complaining about teachers, classmates, or just the world in general. But one person helped me threw this year, when I transferred here."  
  
"And that person is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"She was a kind, person, who helped teach all of us punks be friends, and to help others. I was lucky enough to become her boyfriend and now as we all enter a new phase of our lives I would like to ask Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"  
  
For a few moments the entire crowd was silent as they contemplated what Kurama had just said. As the meaning of his words sunk in, all eyes turned to Kagome who had tears streaming down her face and Kurama took that as a no to his proposal.  
  
As he began to walk off the stage a blue steak came running towards the stage and ran into Kurama's arms yelling, "YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!!!"  
  
And with that they kissed in front of the entire crowd, while they all stood with their mouths wide open.  
  
All except for the punks of course the guys whistled and the girls cheered, while Miroku mumbled to Shippo, "I thought he was going to chicken out of proposing."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Sango turned to the 2 boys, "Wait a damn minute, you two knew he was going to propose to her?  
  
Both of them just nodded their head to terrified of Sango's wrath directed at them.  
  
"Did anyone else know about this?"  
  
Hiei and the others had enough sense to shake their heads no, I mean they sure as hell didn't want to die yet.  
  
With Sango bashing Miroku's and Shippo's brains in, Kagome and Kurama kissing, and everyone else just standing in shock, it seemed that life would be just the same for them in college as it was in high school.  
  
There will be a sequel called College Punks, since this is the last chapter of Punks. Please review, and check out my other story called Marriage made in Heaven? NOT!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW or I will make you all wait a few days for the sequel


End file.
